Psychicbending
Psychicbending (also known as Psychokinesis) is the ability to control things with your mind, created by the Goddess of Knowledge, Uxie, and the Ancestral Spirit, Mew. It is the Element of Imagination. The Element of Psychic is what keeps planets and such in orbit. The power of psychic relies on the mind, and actually comes from the imaginations of people with a clear and imaginative mind. People who have mastered this power are known as Jedi. People who have only dark thoughts and intentions that have mastered this power are called Siths. Techniques Telekinesis The most typical psychicbending move, telekinesis is the ability to lift things with your mind. Benders can either lift and throw objects, or even their selves to float around. Psycho Shockwave Psycho Shockwave is when the bender slams their hand on the ground and uses their Force to unleash a shockwave to stun surrounding enemies. Psycho Shrink Psycho Shrink is the ability to focus your energy and shrink objects or people down to size. This can also be used in reverse to make things larger. Teleport When psychicbenders picture a place they want to be, they are able to Teleport to those locations. Psycho Sphere When psychicbenders focus enough energy into their hands, they are able to make a sphere of it which they can throw out and explode in long distances. Force Lightning Force Lightning is a move benders learn mainly on the Dark Side. They can conjure lightning in their hands and continously zap their opponent. Other psychic benders can grab the lightning in their hands and defend against it. Illusion Illusion is the ability to mind-trick your opponent, and even make things seem real when they really are not. This ability can also be used to make objects look like other objects or people, as Brain used this power to transform an ordinary bomb into a fake of himself. The bomb reverted to normal and exploded after Beast Boy, Hoagie, and Sokka tried to freeze it, thinking it was Brain. Imagination Benders who are strong with psychic powers and have great imagination are able to make imaginary figures come to life. Two examples of this are when Morgan created The Quads, and Melvin created Bobby. Creative Summoning If psychicbenders form a contract with an Imaginary Friend at Foster's, they can inscribe a symbol on the ground and summon that Friend by picturing them in their mind. The bender must plant their hand on the symbol to summon. Known Psychicbenders *The Quads (Morgan, Buddy, Athena, and Sophie) *Mikaela Corella (Logia) *Sunni Chariton *Darcy Chariton *Sherry Linlin *Aleakim Alleroc *Innus Notirahc *Yrrah Onu *Fanny M. Freyre **Ynnaf E. Eryerf *Yrret Krots *Khryssa *Mew (Firstborn) *Mewtwo *Uxie (Firstborn) *Chronicler *Darth Genious/Revan Bane Sidious *Emperor Palpatine *Nolan York (after consuming Revan-Revan Fruit) *Monaca Towa *Vriska Serket *Sapphire *Shirai Kuroko *Specter (using Peak Point Helmet) *Gideon Gleeful (using Psychic Amulet) *Tallest Miyuki *Melvin Aurabending Aura is a sub-element of psychic, and is the essence and energy that defines a person and surrounds them. Proficient psychicbenders, or general aurabenders, are able to see this essence. People with a blue aura are generally good people, while people with red auras tend to be evil, or have secret intentions, such as Rainier Chariton for example. The usual aura for a psychicbender is blue, and their powers are visible as a blue aura, including the Siths. However, there are very rare cases when a psychicbender produces a pink aura, and aura that defines them with a pure and lighthearted imagination, very immune to the temptations of the Dark Side. The only known cases of pink aura are Mikaela Corella and Mew. Known Aurabenders *Lucario **Aaron *Jenny Murphy *Mikaela Corella *Mew *Morgan Uno Psychic Chi Psychic Chi is light-blue and concentrated in the brain. The brain is the source of imagination and thinking, and psychicbending primarily requires strong mental focus. Other Traits People with psychicbending normally have a strong imagination, and a more vibrant imagination leads to a more peaceful mind, namely what Jedi would have, while Sith would have darker imaginations. Weaknesses Psychic's opposite element is fearbending, because fearbending is the result of a troubled mind. Psychics are also weak against chi-blocking, mainly attacks against the head. Stories It's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *Happy 4th *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Gnaa's Training *Declaration of Intent *Mika's New Life *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Kids Next Door: Yin Yang Butterfly *Zen and Intent (briefly) *Life of Mika *Calm, Cool, and Collected *Mother's Day *Mason and the Minish Door *Operation: ERASED *Sector KB *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse *The Tea Party *Warriors of Sky Trivia *Uxie and Mew are the co-creators of psychicbending (though Uxie may have taught Mew), but Uxie has blue aura while Mew has pink. This symbolizes the two general sides of psychicbending - knowledge and imagination - however, very few people have pink psychic aura. Category:Benders Category:Psychicbenders Category:Abilities